Cross Your Way
by Millou
Summary: Quand on rentre dans la tête de Regina, ça donne ça ! SWANQUEEN


**Hey les gens ! Premier OS Swan Queen. Sans précision sur le lieu et la période, parce qu'en fait, j'en sais pas grand chose ! Donnez moi votre avis, et peut-être que j'écrirais des fics ! On verra bien après tout ! On se retrouve en bas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **On se trouve dans la tête de Regina, et seulement elle, et les passages en italique sont ses pensées.**

* * *

L'amour est une faiblesse. C'est ce que l'on m'a toujours appris. Qu'on a laissé s'immiscer dans mon esprit et qui a finalement fini par s'intégrer en moi. Je n'ai jamais su vivre avec l'amour. Les sentiments, ce n'est pas pour moi. Et dire qu'on cherche tous son True Love. Moi, a quoi aie-je finalement droit ? Rien. Rien qui vaille le coup. Avec Henry, plus rien ne va. Encore quelque chose a inscrire sur la longue liste des choses qui ne vont plus dans ma vie.

\- Madame le Maire ?

 _Encore un qui va venir se plaindre... allez, respire Regina. Respire._

\- Quoi ? dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à la personne qui m'interpellait.

Quand je me retrouvais face à Emma Swan, mon cœur se serra.

\- On peut se voir ? demanda-t-elle. Café ?  
\- Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit envisageable entre nous, Miss Swan. Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de faire semblant. Nous nous haïssons, c'est un fait. Maintenant, veuillez me laisser rentrer chez moi.  
\- On va vraiment jouer à ça ? continua Emma, bien partie pour m'importuner jusqu'au bout.  
\- Jouer ? Oh Miss Swan, ceci n'est en rien un jeu ! Vous êtes ridicule de croire ça. Maintenant, laissez moi rentrer.

Emma finit par lâcher prise, ce qui m'arrangea grandement et me permit de rentrer chez moi. Je montais dans ma voiture et tentais de démarrer, en vain. Ça ne fit bien sûr qu'accentuer ma colère. J'étais de mauvaise humeur, et encore plus depuis que Swan avait bien gentiment voulu me proposer un café. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énervait à vouloir continuer à s'introduire dans ma vie !_ Je descendis de la Mercedes et donnais un coup de pied dans la roue, ce qui ne changea bien sûr, rien du tout. David, qui passait par là et dans un jour de bonté et s'approcha.

\- Un problème Regina ?  
\- Ma voiture ne démarre pas, et je crois que je vais finir par rentrer à pied ! rageais-je intérieurement.  
\- Laissez moi vous aider ! Ouvrez le capot, je vais jeter un œil.

Peu habituée à recevoir des ordres, je lui jetais un regard mauvais avant de me rendre compte que, pour une fois, il voulait m'aider. J'activais le système d'ouverture du capot et le laissais regarder. Il avait les mains dans le moteur depuis un bon moment quand il finit par les retirer.

\- Essayez de démarrer ! me demanda-t-il a travers la vitre.

Je retentais une nouvelle fois et là, miracle, le moteur se mit à ronronner. _Génial ! Pour une fois qu'il m'aide en quelque chose !_

\- Merci David, vraiment...  
\- Ce n'est rien. Bonne soirée !

Je voulus lui sourire, en vain. _Dieu que c'est compliqué d'être gentille !_ Quand je rentrais à la maison, je ne trouvais pas Henry dans le salon, en train de faire ses devoirs, comme je le lui avais demandé. Je montais vérifier dans sa chambre, où il n'était pas non plus. Hors de moi, je retournais dans la cuisine et vit qu'une note m'y attendait.

"Je suis avec Maman, tu peux venir me chercher quand tu as fini ? On est à la plage avec Elsa."

Mon cerveau tourna à 100 à l'heure et j'attrapais un foulard avant de partir vers la plage, à pied, pour tenter de me calmer. _Calme-toi, il n'est pas en danger. Oui mais il est avec Emma. Et alors ? Toi et elle c'est fini, arrête de te torturer. Voilà que je deviens schizophrène. Bravo Regina !_ Je me décidais enfin à arrêter de penser trop à toute cette histoire seulement au moment où la plage s'offrait à mes yeux. Je vis au loin Elsa et Emma se tenir par la main, et Henry courir sur le sable, tentant surement de battre son propre record en vitesse. Les rires des deux blondes m'insupportaient au possible.

\- Henry ! l'appelais-je.  
\- Maman ! Viens voir, j'ai battu mon record en sprint !

Je m'approchais, résolue à ne pas décrocher un mot à Emma.

\- Regina, je voulais t'appeler mais...  
\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se tutoie déjà ? la coupais-je, fortement agacée.

Elle s'approcha de moi, bien trop près à mon goût, et me murmura à l'oreille, loin des fouines :

\- Depuis que j'ai fini dans ton lit.

Elle s'éloigna, me décrocha un sourire vainqueur, prit Elsa par la main et l'entraîna pour aller dire au revoir à Henry. Et ce fut seulement quand Emma regarda tendrement Elsa et qu'elle l'embrassa que mon cœur se fendit. Je ne pus pourtant pas me résoudre à détacher mon regard de ces deux belles femmes. _Et dire qu'elle me regardait de la même manière il y a quelques mois... Et j'ai encore tout gâché ! Et arrête de te parler à toi même, tu as l'air ridicule !_ Je pris Henry par la main et on partit. Mais, quand je détournais une fois de plus les yeux pour regarder Emma, c'en fut trop. Mes yeux commençaient à me brûler et je constatais que ma vue se troublait.

\- Maman, ça va pas ? demanda mon fils, inquiet.  
\- Non, ça va Henry, je suis très fatiguée. Allez viens, on rentre à la maison et on mange. Tu as fait tes devoirs ? demandais-je distraitement, tentant de penser à autre chose.  
\- Oui, avec Maman et Elsa. Et c'est avec Elsa que j'ai fini mon devoir de maths ! Elle est trop forte tu sais ?  
\- C'est bien Henry, je suis contente que quelqu'un puisse t'aider en maths, puisque que ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort.

J'essayais de lui sourire, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Cette Elsa m'avait tout prit. Mon fils. Ma ville. Ma place au Granny. Emma... a cette dernière évocation silencieuse, mon cœur se serra, une fois de plus. Je fermais les yeux un instant, ayant dans l'esprit de contrôler les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Quand on arriva à la maison, je montais dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, intimant à Henry de mettre la table. Laissant à l'eau chaude le soin de me détendre, j'axais mes pensées sur mon travail, me réfugiant dans ce qui m'était possible pour oublier cette image d'Emma, embrassant à pleine bouche cette fausse blonde sans formes. _Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? C'est une fausse blonde, elle n'a aucunes formes là où il faut. Moi oui. Moi oui... mais Emma s'en fiche éperdument. Regina, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as repoussée quand tu pouvais l'avoir ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissée te filer entre les doigts ?..._ En constatant tout ce que j'avais perdue quand je l'avais repoussée, des larmes silencieuses et incontrôlables se mirent à couler sur mes joues, y laissant une traînée noire de mascara. Je l'essuyais d'un revers de main et sortis de la douche. Je m'appuyais contre ma coiffeuse et me regardais dans le miroir. _Tu fais pitié ! Tu es stupide et tu fais pitié !_

J'enfilais un de mes pyjamas en soie et descendis au salon, où Henry avait prit l'initiative de préparer à manger, à en juger par la bonne odeur qui régnait dans la maison. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en entrant dans la cuisine, où j'y découvris Emma, que mon fils avait visiblement invitée sans mon accord. Et lui, était assis sur le plan de travail, Emma le serrant contre lui et lui ébouriffant les cheveux en riant. J'émis une quinte de toux, faisant part de sa présence.

\- Maman, te fâche pas s'il te plait, c'était du temps que tu prenais ta douche, je lui ai demandé de passer, mais...  
\- Je ne m'impose pas Regina. Je venais juste lui tenir compagnie, et j'ai fait cuire du poulet. Maintenant, j'y vais ! lança-t-elle en attrapant sa veste en cuir rouge jetée négligemment sur une chaise, ce qui m'exaspéra.  
\- Reste manger, si tu veux.

J'avais proposé ça, tellement malgré moi. Soit un excès de politesse, soit une inexorable envie de la voir rester près de nous.

\- Je ne vais pas m'imposer. Je voudrais pas déranger. Bisous Henry ! lui dit-elle en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue. Au revoir Regina. Au plaisir de vous recroiser.

 _Elle me vouvoie alors que je la tutoie ? Ressaisis-toi Regina, rien d'important après tout !_ J'essayais de me redonner contenance en arborant un regard froid.

\- Bien, je vous raccompagne. Va à table Henry, je te rejoins.

Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes d'Henry, je me permis un rapprochement.

\- Emma, depuis quand es-tu avec Elsa ?  
\- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à moi ? argua-t-elle froidement.  
\- Depuis toujours...

Cette partie de la discussion était sortie comme un murmure. Un secret inavouable qui avait passé la barrière de mes lèvres un peu malgré moi.

\- Emma je...  
\- Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée.

N'ayant d'abord pas le cœur à la rattraper, ni la force de me faire rejeter à nouveau, je fus tentée de rentrer au chaud manger avec mon fils. Mais je lançais mon bras en avant et attrapais son poignet pour la retourner et la plaquer contre moi, au plus près. Ma respiration s'accéléra et les battements de mon cœur suivirent. Mon cerveau me hurlait de partir m'enfermer à l'intérieur, bien loin d'elle, mais je ne pus faire un geste. J'approchais doucement mes lèvres des siennes et, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, je n'y tenais plus. Je scellais ma bouche à la sienne, et je ne la sentis pas faire de geste de recul. Elle approfondit même le baiser, glissant ses mains derrière ma nuque, me rapprochant d'elle encore plus si cela était possible.

Ce fut seulement à bout de souffle que je m'écartais d'elle.

\- Eh bien, je l'aurais attendu ce moment ! lança-t-elle doucement mais d'une voix assurée.  
\- Tu savais ? demandais-je, incrédule.  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Alors pourquoi Diable ! es-tu en couple avec Elsa ? demandais-je encore, agacée d'être l'amante, le secret que l'on cache comme s'il s'agissait de sauver sa vie.  
\- Sortir avec Elsa ? Alors tu y a cru au baiser, et à toute la mascarade qui allait avec ? questionna-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu... tu n'es pas en couple avec elle ?  
\- Mais non enfin ! Je voulais te rendre jalouse, alors avec Henry, on a instauré cette histoire de couple entre Elsa et moi, et elle est au courant et elle en riait avec moi. Je n'ai que de l'amitié envers elle. C'est toi que j'aime !

Abasourdie par cette déclaration, j'ouvris la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ne sachant que répondre. Me dévoiler ? NON. Mais elle en valait le coup. Et si je ne le fais pas, je la perdrais définitivement. Alors oui.

\- Je t'aime aussi ! finis-je par dire, scellant ma déclaration par un baiser, comme si l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Je sentis les bras d'Emma glisser dans mon dos et elle donna une autre dimension au baiser, bien plus intime.

\- Et dire que j'ai failli te perdre ! me blâmais-je.  
\- Jamais. Je n'ai pas croisé ta route pour rien.

* * *

 **Alors, vous avez aimé ? Laissez une review, ça me ferait trop plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre ! Je suis une inconditionnelle du Swan Queen, donc dites vous que vous allez en être noyés ! J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous aura plus ! A bientôt pour un prochain récit !**


End file.
